


With This Ring

by hannasus



Series: With This Ring [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 4x04, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Missing Scene, Season/Series 04, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5150063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannasus/pseuds/hannasus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver asks Thea's permission to give their mother's ring to Felicity. A prequel of sorts to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5109704">"You're Killing Me, Speedy."</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	With This Ring

While Felicity was on her weekly con call with the Palmer Tech board, Oliver slipped into the bedroom and shut the door behind him. He fished his phone out of his pocket and sank down on the edge of the bed.

“Who is this and how did you get my number?” Thea said when she answered.

Oliver bit back a smile. “Very funny.”

It was good to hear her voice again, even if she was giving him shit. _Especially_ because she was giving him shit, actually. Just like old times.

“Seriously, who is this?” Thea repeated, not giving an inch.

“Speedy—”

“I’m sorry, I don’t know anyone named Speedy—although I did used to have a brother once upon a time who called me Speedy. But I haven’t heard from him in _months._ ”

“Come on, it hasn’t been that long.”

“Ran off with his girlfriend and forgot all about me, if you can believe it. Gosh, what was his name again? Alfie? Oscar? Ollie! That was it.”

“Ha ha,” Oliver said, shaking his head. “Are you done?”

“For the moment.”

“I’m sorry I haven’t called lately.”

“It’s fine, I get it. Having too much fun on your sexcation to call your little sister.”

Oliver pressed the heel of his hand against his forehead. “Please don’t ever call it that again. I’m begging you.”

Thea cackled. “But you are having fun, right?”

“Yeah,” he said, unable to hold back a grin. “Yeah, I am.”

“Glad to hear it.”

“What about you?” Oliver asked. “You doing okay?”

“Just peachy,” Thea said, a little too lightly. He knew that voice. It was her lying voice.

“Speedy?”

“It’s fine,” she said quickly. “Just the usual crime-fighting stuff. I don’t want to bore you.”

“Bore me.”

“Nope. You’re on vacation, and like I said, everything’s fine. We’ve got it handled, don’t worry about it.”

“You’re sure?”

“I’m sure. So how’s life in Ivy Town? Boring as it sounds?”

“Crazy boring. I love it.”

“Seriously, who are you? Because now I _know_ you’re not my brother.”

“Listen, Thea, I wanted to ask you favor.”

“Figures.” He could practically hear her rolling her eyes.

Oliver took a deep breath. “I want to give Felicity mom’s ring. But only if it’s okay with you.”

There was a pause. “Which ring?”

“Her engagement ring. The one dad gave her.”

Another pause. “Hang on, are you saying you want to _propose?_ ”

Oliver squeezed the phone. “Yeah. That’s what I’m saying.”

“ _Ollieeee!_ ” Thea screeched.

Wincing, he held the phone away from his head and rubbed his ringing ear. “Yeah?”

“Oh my god! You’re getting _married_?!”

“I mean, I’m not getting married _yet._ I have to ask her first. And, you know, she has to actually say yes.”

“Are you kidding? She’s totally going to say yes. I just can’t believe my big brother’s getting engaged! I didn’t think you were the settling down type.”

“Me neither,” Oliver admitted. “But people change, I guess.”

“I guess so,” Thea said, a little wistfully.

Oliver cleared his throat. “So what do you say? About mom’s ring. Because if you wanted it for it yourself—”

“No, you should definitely have it.”

“Are you sure? You’ve got just as much right to it as me.”

“I want you to have it,” Thea said firmly. “Give it to Felicity. It’s what Mom would want.”

Oliver exhaled. “Thank you.”

“This is so awesome! I’ve always wanted a sister, you know.”

He smiled. “Yeah, I think you may have mentioned it a few times growing up.”

“And Felicity’s great! You’re lucky to have her.”

“I know,” Oliver said. “Believe me. So, uh, I’m gonna need you to get the ring out of the safety deposit box and ship it to me, if that’s okay.”

“Yeah, sure, whatever.”

Oliver slumped back against the headboard. “Thanks, Thea. I really appreciate it.”

“Hey, Ollie?”

“Yeah?”

“She’s lucky to have you, too, you know.”


End file.
